Gatherings
Gatherings Dates 2015 January - 5th February - 3rd March - 5th April - 4th May - 4th June - 2nd July - 2nd & 31st (Blue moon) August - 14th September - 13th October - 13th November - 11th December - 11th Gathering 1 (July 31st, HELD LATE) Hiddenstar lead FlameClan to the Gathering place, the handsome black-and-silver tom refusing to reveal his nervousness.---- Leopardpaw bounced around, looking forward to meeting other apprentices (hint hint, Brams c:).Silverstar 01:37, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Redriver from ScorchClan scanned the cats, looking for someone she knew. FISH The Happy cat 01:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar led her own Clan to the Gathering place, her tail flicking nervously but her gaze calm. She didn't know anything about this 'other Clan'. Who were these FlameClan cats? When had they formed? She only knew of her own Clan's history. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:43, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame shifted uncomfortable, a bad feeling churning in her stomach.---- Hiddenstar greeted Willowstar in a soft rumble, not fully trusting this other leader yet.Silverstar 01:44, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Silentwhisper held his gaze towards Willowstar, his ears flattened. He was now a part of FlameClan, and had to come to accept that ScorchClan was no longer his home. Flamespring sat beside Redriver, scanning the FlameClan cats closely. Redfur sat beside his mate, pressing against her soft, warm fur with happiness.' Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:46, August 5, 2015 (UTC)' Willowstar dipped her head in response, turning her brown gaze to the other leader. Of course, Sunsetflare volunteered to go. He wanted to see reactions to his pretty orange pelt. As he passed the FlameClan cats, Streamwing's eyes grew wide at the sight of him, not able to take her eyes off of him. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame's stomach churned once more, this time with fear, as she recognized the scent of Sunsetflare. Oh no...If our Clans see us together...But I can't just leave him out there all alone, he'll think I hate him, and I don't, I love him...---- Stormrage settled down beneath the rock with the other deputy.Silverstar 01:50, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Whiteclaw let out a sigh, watching the ScorchClan cats with interest. Meanwhile, Featherpaw bounced happily, looking for any other apprentices around. Wow! My first gathering! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:51, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Ravenpaw nervously shuffled his paws, tripping over his paws and causing his brother to laugh at him. Sunsetflare moved closer to Scarletflame. "Hey." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 01:54, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage continued to sit, like a (handsome :P) cat on display. He was getting bored already.----- Scarletflame couldn't help but to purr. "Nice to see ya,"Silverstar 01:56, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw's tail swished excitedly, proud to be at her first gathering. Waiting for the gathering to begin, she let out a quiet yawn, her gaze shifting to Bluestream. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:58, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar silently flicked her tail. "Shall we start?" Sunsetflare smiled. "Nice to see you too." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:59, August 5, 2015 (UTC) The massive FlameClan leader flicked his tail. "No no, let's let them settle in first, after all, it is the very first Gathering."---- Scarletflame gently nuzzled his shoulder, making sure no-one saw. "I've missed you, even though I've seen you at night."---- Stormrage was getting even boreder.Silverstar 02:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) "Alright." The ScorchClan leader gazed down at her own Clanmates, unaware of Sunsetflare and Scarletflame. The orange tom was purring and licking Scarletflame's shoulder with ease. "Is anything new with you and your Clan? Something that I should know about?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:04, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Smokepaw decided to talk to a pretty mink she-cat - from FlameClan - that he'd sptted hearby. "Hi," he mewed nervously as he padded up. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:14, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Nightstripe sat on the ground, knowing Ashpaw would've loved this. But he's with StarClan. Falconheart's in his paws. I wonder how she's doing… He didn't know how his younger sister was or if she'd been treated. He gazed up at Willowstar, wondering when the Gathering would start. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 13:47, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire turned to Scorchpaw. " Why don't you go meet some of the other apprentices?" she nudged the small she-cat's shoulder. She herself didn't know anyone in the other Clans, being a rogue. So it was logical to go talk to somebody. The ginger she-cat padded away from Scorchpaw and over th the bored looking FlameClan deputy. " First Gathering?" she asked him. FISBird That Flees From StormH The Happy cat 14:39, August 5, 2015 (UTC)